Sometimes Even Simple is Complicated
by ILikeToDie
Summary: Things rarely go to plan for Lestrade but it usually turns out to be for the best.


_A/N:_ Written for Mystrade Fanworks Fest. Very heavily based on My Big Fat Greek Wedding Proposal scene

Lestrade hummed in contentment while Mycroft's fingers carded through his hair as he lay with his head on Mycroft's stomach and his feet off the end of the bed. He doubted he'd ever tire of these post-coital moments. Mycroft had originally felt shy about Lestrade being anywhere near his stomach, eventually admitting to feeling less than perfect compared to his brother but Lestrade had pointed out that he doubted Sherlock would make a comfortable pillow. Mycroft had seemed unsure at first but had finally given in and laughed along when Lestrade said he felt sorry for John.

Lestrade opened his eyes and shifted slightly so he could see Mycroft's face. Mycroft had his free hand under his head on the pillow, his eyes shut but he was smiling. Lestrade's breath caught as he continued to observe the man he'd been with for the past 8 months. After his messy divorce three years ago, Lestrade had been sure he'd never find himself in a serious relationship again. After all he was bi but his preference leaning more towards men and he already had two children. It was difficult to find another man to settle down with and almost as difficult to find a woman who would put up with his hours (and Sherlock's constant unwelcome appearances). He'd been absolutely fine with it; between visiting his daughters and work he found that he barely had time for dating let alone a proper relationship. Of course trust a Holmes to disrupt his plans but for once he was happy for it. Lestrade couldn't imagine his life without Mycroft in it anymore and he certainly didn't want to. "Myc?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Lestrade watched as Mycroft's eyes slowly opened till he met his gaze.

"And I love you."

Lestrade nuzzled Mycroft's stomach before taking a deep breath and re-establishing eye contact. The hand that had been combing through his hair had now drifted down to stroke his cheek before dropping down onto the bed.

"Gregory, what's troubling you?"

Lestrade bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes as Mycroft moved to sit up slightly. He didn't mean to worry him but he was nervous and couldn't wait any longer. Although words were failing him, he had so much to express and too few words available.

"I, I don't know how to say this."

Lestrade moved back as Mycroft now moved to sit up fully. Lestrade let out a sigh and opened his eyes when Mycroft's hands came up to cradle his face. The smile had slipped from Mycroft's face, replaced by a slight frown as he scanned Lestrade's expression for any clue as to what was going on. He started to feel slightly guilty. Mycroft was probably expecting something bad; he had made it sound quite a lot like 'we need to talk.'

"Gregory, you know how I hate suspense."

Lestrade took a deep breath before smiling nervously at the man across from him. He'd planned a whole speech but now he couldn't remember a word of it. He'd been going mad these past few weeks trying to decide how to do it and suddenly the moment had seemed right. At least he hoped it was. Mycroft had always liked things to be just so and of the highest standard but with Lestrade he'd seemed fine with anything, which he'd been grateful for as fine dining and expensive suits weren't quite his thing, at least not on a regular basis.

"Will you marry me?"

Mycroft blinked in surprise at Lestrade before his face broke out into a grin.

"Yes, of course, yes."

Lestrade let out a sigh of relief and started to laugh as he pressed his forehead to Mycroft's. He hadn't realized how tense he'd been till now. He felt almost boneless and giddy. He moved to reach into his jacket, which was lying on the floor, carelessly discarded earlier that evening.

"I bought these."

Lestrade returned to sit in front of Mycroft and opened the ring case to reveal two gold bands.

"I don't know whether you want us to wear it now or only after we're married. I'm not sure how these things generally go between blokes but I don't mind either way."

Mycroft still seemed to be in shock as he took out a band and observed it. Inside was the inscription, 'Always'.

"It should fit, I asked Anthea for your size."

Mycroft lent forward and gave him a peck before handing Lestrade the ring.

"I would like to wear it now, if that's alright?"

Lestrade chuckled softly before sliding the ring onto Mycroft's right ring finger. He shouldn't have doubted Anthea, it fit perfectly. Mycroft raised an eyebrow before taking Lestrade's offered left hand and sliding the remaining ring on.

"I know you like to keep your personal life, well, personal at work so I thought this way we could keep it just between us and those close to us. Also we can do this."

Lestrade linked the fingers of his left hand with the fingers on Mycroft's right hand so that their rings clinked softly. Mycroft's walls were completely down so Lestrade could easily read the amazement and affection in his expression. Even so he was still surprised when Mycroft surged forward, sliding his free hand into Lestrade's hair as their lips met. Lestrade tried not to laugh as Mycroft pressed him back into the mattress. Mycroft was usually pretty precise in his kisses except when they were in the middle of sex but this time his kisses were sloppy and needy. Lestrade gave Mycroft's right hand a small squeeze before responding to the kiss. At that moment he was absolutely sure of two things; one, he loved this man and two, he was never letting him go, ever.


End file.
